This invention relates to devices and arrangements for monitoring pressure in a fluid flow system and more particularly to such devices and arrangements for use in the intravenous supply of fluids to a patient under medical treatment.
Particularly in such applications as last-mentioned, the fluid flow system will often be of the kind comprising pliant tubing, such as p.v.c. tubing, through which in operation fluid is passed.